Seirin's Training Camp Nigou
by Yui Kagamine
Summary: Scene mainly taken from KnB:Kiseki no Shiai. It's Seirin's Basketball Team Summer Training Camp! But wait, what Nigou has to do with the camp? Just a collection of short stories... Rated T for Kagami's language.


Seirin's Training Camp and Nigou

By: Yui Kagamine

Word Count: 1300+

Rating : T for Kagami's language

Disclaimer:

The scenes are taken from Kuroko no Basket - Kiseki no Shiai (PSP game for kurobasu, anyone plays it? :3)

Therefore, I don't own any characters or plot OTL, maybe just the storyline...?

Warning:

This fic is my first attempt to write in two years and in English, so bear with me :D

And it's self-beta-ed =="

Takes place in Seirin's Training Camp on the mountain.

* * *

Act 1

First day of summer camp, and it was one hell of training that had been done by Seirin's Basketball Team in their summer training camp that was held in the mountain. Just when they barely reached their reserved room, dog's whining could be heard inside the room.

"Ahh, I almost forget about it!" As if on cue, Koganei rushed to open his bag.

"Don't tell me..." Kagami started freaking out by hearing the sound of one animal he hated very much, dogs.

From the bag that Koganei opened, one could see a little furry head was peeking out the bag, barking happily as it could breathe the fresh air.

"Sorry for the wait ~ are you hungry, Nigou?" Koganei asked, and the little canine barked.

"Oi oi, why did you bring Nigou to this place?" Hyuuga asked.

"Well... When we were going to go... I just happen to see him with this sad face that seems to say, 'please take meee... I don't want to be alonee...' something like that..." said Koganei while faking tears when he said his imaginative part of 'Nigou's dialogue.

Hyuuga sweatdropped, "well, it's already happened… So..., just take care of him within this camp, Koga..."

"Of course! Come Nigou, let's find your food!" Koganei picked the canine, and went out of the room.

Meanwhile, the duo light and shadow of Seirin on the corner of the room...

Kagami sweatdropped, "why Nigou has to be here too...?"

"Are you still afraid of dogs, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Nah... If it's him, I guess I can bear with it... But not other dogs, especially big dogs." Kagami shivered a little, imagining big dogs were chasing after him.

"It's good then... Nigou is part of Seirin Basketball team too, after all." Kuroko showed one of his rare smiles to Kagami, which made the red haired Tiger blushed a little.

"A-anyway, let's just take a bath and eat."

"Hai..."

* * *

Act 2

After another hellish day of training, Seirin Basketball team entered their room to prepare their things to enter the hot spring..., only to find Tetsuya Nigou was munching on something in the middle of the room...

No one was saying anything, until Kuroko proceed to pat on the canine's head and looked at the thing that Nigou had eaten, before he could say anything, a loud scream interrupted him.

"Aaaahhhhh! My sandwiches that I saved for tonight! It's gone!"

Kuroko sighed internally. It's true that the sandwiches were gone..., because Nigou had eaten them...

The angered Kagami pointed to Nigou, "You bastard! How could you eat my sandwiches, and and in the first place, why can you open my bag?!"

Nigou whined, feeling guilty. And before Kagami could protest further, a very angry Aida Riko was standing behind Kagami, emitting a dark aura.

"You, BaKagamiiiii! I told you not to bring any food from outside! How if blablabla..." Thus, a very long speech from Riko to BaKagami started, with Kagami lowering his head, not wanting to face the demon coach's eyes.

Kuroko patted Nigou's head, "I see, you're worried with Kagami-kun, so you wanted to remove any evidence that Kagami-kun brought food here, ne Nigou?"

The puppy barked understandingly, while enjoying the patting of his head.

"Good dog..." Kuroko continued to pat the puppy's head, and wondering if he heard a scream from Kagami saying 'the hell it could be worried about something like that!'

When the fuming coach was out from the room, Kagami approached Kuroko.

"Oi Kuroko, later you'll have to compensate for my sandwiches."

With a sad face, Kuroko said, "why me? It's Nigou who eat them..."

"It's clear that the 'original' Tetsuya have to pay for the 'second' Tetsuya, huh?"

Kagami just grinned when he saw Kuroko pouted over the statement he made.

* * *

Act 3

In the morning…-wait, the sun hasn't risen yet, so we can call it dawn- Nigou barked while scratching its little paw to Kagami that was still asleep.

"Ahhh...? Nnn, just let me sleep a little more... Zzz…"

Impatiently, Nigou continued to bark and scratch Kagami. In the process, Koganei fluttered open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a very pissed Kagami sitting on the futon with Nigou circling him.

Rubbing his eyes, "maybe he just wanted to take a walk, take him Kagami..."

"Then why me?!"

"I don't know, but he has chosen you, so take him..." He yawned, "I'd like to take some more sleep, so... Good luck..."

Nigou barked once more, and followed Kagami who has gone out of the room despite his protests.

Kagami yawned aloud, and it's clearly visible that his eyes were irritated from the lack of sleep, "just why the hell I have to take a dog to walk...!? I don't even like dogs in the first place!"

When passing a basketball court near the inn, Nigou barked and ran.

"Oii, where are you-... Oh, a basketball? Yosh, I'll try shooting!"

Nigou sat on the outside of the court like he was always during the training, observing carefully and looking excited, while Kagami proceed to dribble the ball and shoot it to the ring..., only to have it hit the outer ring and bounced back to him.

"Ahh! Damn!" and he looked to Nigou, which let out a sigh and looked displeased. Tick mark appeared on Kagami's forehead, "you... Don't you go and underestimate me! Just look, it'll go in this once!"

Thus, Kagami tried to shoot from the free-throw line..., and the ball entered the ring successfully.

"Yoshh! Did you see that?!"

Nigou just looked at Kagami blankly, as if saying, 'is that all you have got?"

More tick marks appeared on Kagami's forehead, "ahh, you bastard! Don't put that displeased look like that! Alright, I'll dunk the ball in! You must like it, huh?!"

With that, Kagami ran towards the ring and jumped to dunk the ball, "orrryaaaaaa!"

And Nigou was still looking blankly towards his red-haired master, and Kagami dunked the ball repeatedly.

Meanwhile, in the inn...

"I wonder where Kagami-kun had gone…" Kuroko asked Koganei with a look of concern.

"Yeah, is taking a dog to walk took this long, it's strange..."

"I will look for him, Koganei-senpai..."

Just as Kuroko wanted to open the door, the door itself had opened, with Nigou entering the room, and revealing a very tired-looking Kagami standing there, trying to catch his breath.

"Just what have you done when taking Nigou out, Kagami-kun? It seems like it was Nigou taking you out rather than you taking him out?"

"Haa... Just... Shut... Up, Kuroko..."

* * *

Act 4

It's time for Seirin's Basketball team to fill their needs for food in the morning; we could see that Koganei was trying to give Nigou some food...

"Hora, Nigou... Do you want to eat this spring onion?"

Didn't understand what 'spring onion' was, Nigou just barked happily at the mention of 'eat'.

Just in time before Nigou got his spring onion, Hyuuga grabbed Koganei's shoulder, "wait Koga, cats and dogs cannot eat spring onions! It's bad for them!"

"Ehh? Is that so?" putting back the spring onion, he turned to look at Nigou, "sorry buddy, I'll give you choco-cookies when we get back at room for changing it..."

Nigou just barked.

"But, Koganei-senpai... Cats and dogs can't eat sweet things, especially chocolate..."

For the second time, Koganei shocked, "what?!" He dropped his shoulder, "it's sure hard to be animals! Then what should Nigou eat?"

"Just give him dog food, Koga..." Hyuuga sweatdropped.

"But it's so sad! Eating the same food all the time..."

"That's why the manufacturers were making it in different flavours?" Izuki said.

Koganei pouted, "But it's still soo sad..."

Tick mark appeared on Hyuuga's forehead, "if you think it's sad, how about you giving all of your meat-related meals to him, Koga?"

Realising the switch was on for the captain, he went on panic, "ahh! Sorry, sorry! Alright Nigou, for this time just bear with the dog food, 'kay?"

The canine whined in protest, and the whole basketball member sweatdropped.


End file.
